


Well Now...

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve trys something new and reveals a whole lot to Tony in the process.</p><p>Prompt Sexting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Now...

Tony's phone beeped and he glanced at it to see if it was something he wanted to deal with or ignore. He saw it was a text message from Steve. This he had to read since Steve was still getting use to the new smart phones and texting always led to interesting things. He was sure this time would be no different.  
Steve: what is your favourite sexual fantasy?

Tony: Cap what are you doing?

Steve: I thought I'd try out sexting

Tony: Are you trying to tell me something?

Steve: Maybe

Tony: As in you like guys, or as in you want to fuck.

Steve: both.

Tony: me?

Steve: No, Agent Coulson. Yes, you. I thought you were some kind of genius.

Tony: I am a genius, but this is a hell of a way to tell a person. Where are you?

Steve: The roof

Tony closed his phone and headed out of the lab. Two flights of stairs up, he was at the roof and heading toward a very nervous looking Steve Rogers. Walking up to the out of time superhero, he placed his hands on either side of Steve's face and simply said, "yes" before kissing him.


End file.
